


日狗

by ginvash



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 色情狂日狗（。





	日狗

**Author's Note:**

> 原创  
> 色情狂和他的狼XD

Wolf侧躺在壁炉前烤火，刚泡过澡的身体暖烘烘的，尚未干透的灰发随意披散在地毯上，等待水汽被慢慢带走。被他捡回来的那个人类这几天都不在，原本独居的木屋已经很久没有如此安静过了。Wolf放松身体，眯眼盯着不远处摇曳不停的橘色火苗，眼皮最后挣着着抬动了几下，任由席卷而来的困意将他带入睡梦。

木屋的主人睡觉极为轻浅，灵敏的听力与警觉的天性让他稍有响动便会醒来。所以当那个人类骑着的马匹在距此不远的地方发出嘶鸣时他就已经醒了，但只是叹了口气，并未睁眼。

不多会儿，扰人清梦的家伙在屋外拴好马后便毫不客气的推门而入。显然没料到会看到如此景象，男人对着壁炉前的背影吹了声口哨。他快速蹬掉沾着泥雪的靴子，脱下外套搭在经过的椅背上，然后在那个侧卧的人身后跪了下来。他只能看到个侧脸，平日里有些阴沉的面容此时闭着眼，在火光的照耀下显得平静无比，就连贯穿整只左眼的可怖伤疤都柔和了许多。手指插进散乱的长发轻轻梳理，指尖触到的潮气与飘散的淡淡皂香告诉他这个狼人刚刚洗过澡。于是男人俯下身在袒露的脖颈处舔了一口，满意的看到身下的人缩了缩肩膀。

“真是多谢你，Lionel，我又要睡不着了。”见被人识破是在装睡，Wolf只好开口。

“什么时候醒的？”Lionel无视话语中的责备意味，也贴着Wolf的身体躺了下来，用还带着林中寒气的嘴唇贴上男人后颈，同时伸手环住了他的腰。Wolf高于常人的体温马上透过薄薄的衬衣布料传递过来，热乎乎的暖着Lionel的胸膛。

被搂住的狼人立刻浑身僵硬起来，挣动着想要起身，可腰上那双手就跟刷了胶水一样怎么都扯不开。

“我想睡了，放开我。”Wolf语调平淡的说，手上还在试图掰开Lionel的胳膊。

“反正这会儿你又睡不着。” Lionel说完直接把手伸进了他的上衣里，冰凉的手指开始不规矩的移动。回来的路上Lionel的脸颊被寒风吹的生疼，尤其进了林子之后，比城镇里更冷了。他把下巴抵在Wolf肩上，磨蹭起对方的侧脸寻求温暖。

“你可真暖和。”Lionel满足的叹了口气，更紧的把怀里的狼人往自己的方向拥了拥，两条长腿也挤进对方腿间，纠缠在一起。

Wolf只感觉自己像被蛇缠住了一样。在他衬衣下作乱的两只手沿着腹肌一路向上摩挲着，堪堪擦过两侧乳晕抚上锁骨，再原路返回。如此重复了几次后，Wolf的乳头被低温的指尖与反复的撩拨搞的挺立起来，他一边压抑自己开始变得粗重的呼吸，一边按住身后男人的手。

“冷的话你留下烤火，我要去睡了。”Wolf从牙缝中挤出句话。他真搞不懂那个人类为什么会如此欲求旺盛，明明在Lionel进城之前他们才……这才过了几天？三天都不到那家伙就像条发情的公狗一样用胯下蹭他的屁股了。

“做爱比烤火热的更快。”Lionel张嘴含住Wolf的耳垂，“而且我知道你一醒了就很久都睡不着，对吧？”

上帝！Wolf翻了个白眼。Lionel是怎么能毫不顾忌的就把那两个字挂在嘴边的？他到底捡了个什么东西回来？这家伙真的是人类吗？Wolf有些崩溃的胡乱想着，可忽然间被按住了乳头让他全身猛颤了一下。

“稍微运动一下入睡更容易不是吗？”Lionel贴着狼人的耳根低声说着，接着伸出舌尖沿着耳廓舔舐，偶尔一下钻进耳孔中。“今天我们慢慢来，会让你很舒服的，中途睡着了也没关系。”

Wolf的耳部极其敏感，字句间喷出的热气全数钻进了他耳朵里，加上又被那样舔了，瞬间从头到脚泛起一阵酥麻感。鼻息间发热的气流让他有些呼吸不畅，嘴巴刚一张开想要大口换气，便有细小的呻吟声从喉咙深处流泻出来。再想要闭嘴噤声显然已经晚了，因为身后的男人抓准时机抚上了他的下体。Wolf弓身想要躲开男人的手指，却反而使臀部更紧密的向后贴去。

“啊啊，你今天怎热情。”Lionel开心的更大幅度地摆动起腰跨在Wolf身上磨蹭。

Wolf的木屋里很温暖，他又刚洗过澡，所以身上只套了条质地轻薄的裤子。Lionel隆起的外裤前襟很轻易的就卡进了他的臀缝中，粗硬的布料带来很强的摩擦感，让他下意识就绷紧了肌肉。

“你有想我吗？”Lionel吻上Wolf颈侧，不等他回答就自顾自继续，“我想你了。我一个人躺在旅店客房里想着你自慰，我摸着自己，想象那是你的手、你的嘴。我把流出来的东西蹭在你脸上，你抬头看着我，连那只瞎了的左眼也一起睁着。老天，你一定没看过自己那时候的表情吧，眼角红红的，连那道伤疤也比平时更红了，你看着我，满脸渴望，但马上就会羞于承认的垂下眼睛。”

Lionel停下，毫不掩饰自己因为脑海里那些下流想法加重的兴奋喘息，他像以往做爱那样一下下顶着Wolf的屁股，即使紧绷绷的裤子箍的他难受也完全不在乎。“你都不知道我有多爽，虽然你下面的小洞更棒，但我也爱在你嘴里。你嘴里又湿又热，舌头贴着我的老二舔个不停。还有你的牙齿，一个不留神碰到我时你脸上闪过的表情简直笨拙的可爱。喜欢我的味道吗？我知道你喜欢，看你舔的多起劲。”

Wolf被Lionel不断吐出的那些淫秽话语搞的红透了耳根，他向来就处理不来这个，天知道清心寡欲的林中独居生活让他连与人接触都不擅长。“别……别再说了……”Wolf小声说着，希望男人能停下那些话。

可Lionel只用一个大力的吮吻就让他闭了嘴。“知道最后怎么样吗？我射在了你脸上，你闭着眼，睫毛上沾的都是。我抓着你的头发把你扯起来，舔掉那些东西再喂进你嘴里。你咽下我精液的时候上下滑动的喉结真是性感极了。你就喜欢这个，对吧？”

“不……我没……”

“嘘……别说话，我都明白的。”Lionel的一只手伸进了Wolf裤子里，握住了开始抬头的部位。“瞧瞧，你都硬了。”

“别碰，啊……”突如其来的刺激Wolf猛地仰起头，男人的手已经开始变得温热了，可仍旧低于他的体温。发烫的肉块在那只手毫无章法的揉捏中迅速充血硬挺起来。另一只手还覆在他胸口按揉着，男人掌心被剑柄磨出的茧子带着粗糙的触感蹭着他的乳尖，又麻又痒的感觉从胸部流窜到四肢百骸。

“那你呢？你有想着我用手指插自己的小洞吗？”Lionel用嘴拱开Wolf宽松的领口，在他肩上不断啃咬，感受着他在自己怀中细细发颤。

“我不会……做……那种……呃……”Wolf赶忙咬紧牙关，生怕自己再次叫出来。

可Lionel根本不在意，而且他曲解Wolf的话的能力向来都是很好的， “你想留到我回来对吗？真是贴心又甜蜜。” 他故作惊喜的说，两根手指夹住Wolf挺起的乳头大力搓揉，偶尔向外拉扯几下。

很快Wolf的声音就憋不住了，细碎的呻吟一点点泄露出来，他左右晃着脑袋试图让自己清醒些，可身体偏偏背离意志向着Lionel的抚摸倒戈。

忽然深色头发的男人一个翻身压上他，轮流亲吻了他的两只手腕后按到身体两侧，接着Wolf今晚第一次看到了那男人的脸。Lionel那双充满欺骗性的温柔蓝眼此时正直直盯着自己， Wolf被他眼底滚动着的深不见底的欲望吓的打了个激灵。

“猜猜我要对你做什么，亲爱的Wolf。”Lionel压低身体贴在Wolf嘴角轻柔的说，他压下一次挣动，然后继续，“我会用舌头和手指慢慢把你操的又湿又软，直到你紧的像处女一样的小洞能塞进我大东西。你那根可爱的阴茎会湿湿哒哒的不停滴着水期盼我舔它，但我不会那么做，并且在你求我干你之前我也不会让它射出来。听明白了吗？”然后他亲吻上灰发男人紧闭的左眼，“啊，对了，我不得不提前向你道歉，短时间内我大概不会放你去睡觉了。”

Lionel哼笑着将吻一个个印在Wolf脸上，后者无力的左右闪躲，可怎么都躲不开男人嘴唇柔软的触感。玩闹了一会儿后，Lionel扯住散乱一地的灰色长发迫使Wolf仰起头，狠狠吻住了他。

Wolf最开始闭着嘴企图抵挡男人的进攻，可拉扯他发丝的手指加大力道，窜起的疼痛弄的他鼻子一酸，嘴唇刚一张开抽了口冷气就被一条舌头趁机顶了进来。Wolf的第一反应便是合牙咬上去，可男人的另一只手攥住了他的下颚，让他只能张嘴迎接对方的肆意进犯。他重获自由的双手推拒着Lionel的肩膀，但口中搅动的舌头与体内不断涌起的情潮使他根本使不上力。当敏感的上膛被舌尖扫过，Wolf没忍住呜咽出声。接着男人的舌头抵上他尖利的犬齿舔弄，按压过牙龈，而他只能攥住男人衣服无力地拉扯。

当Lionel终于放开他，Wolf立刻咳嗽着偏开头大口喘息。但骑在他身上的男人并没有就此放过，拇指挤进他嘴里继续玩弄起他的犬齿。牙齿尖端被不断蹭弄着，传导至牙床就变为一股奇异的酥麻。接着就换成食指与中指伸进来挑逗他的舌头，两指在他口中不停搅动，夹着他的舌头翻弄，刺激着Wolf的唾液腺不断分泌液体。当那些手指过于挨近喉头时总能激起他的呕吐反应，口中承载的过多唾液让他呛了一下，但Lionel并没有撤开手的意思，而是微笑着看着他不痛快的咳着。

“你这样子真可爱，Wolf。”

被夸赞的人可一点儿都不觉得高兴，再说他也完全想不出像他这样的粗糙男人咳的流了满下巴口水有什么可爱的。

Lionel似乎猜到他在想些什么，终于抽手离开了他的嘴。“很可爱，我喜欢。”然后在Wolf惊讶的目光中将两根湿淋淋的手指含进了自己口中吮了一下。

Wolf的眼睛对上正朝他微笑的Lionel后，有些不自在的转开了视线。他猜自己脸红了，希望柴火的红光能帮他掩饰一些。可下一秒原本有些温存的气氛就被打破了，那个可恶的家伙居然抽出皮带捆住了他的手。

“Lionel！”Wolf出声警告，缠在腕上的皮革看似并不紧，可就是无法挣开。

“嘘……安静些。”Lionel抚摸上Wolf的脸，拇指在他颧骨上轻轻摩挲。“扯的太用力会勒出印子的。”

Wolf看着那男人不紧不慢的掀起他的衬衣堆到胸部，俯下身吻在他心脏的部位。身体不自觉的震颤让压在他身上的人低低笑出声，温柔的吻一点点扩散开，一点点加重力道，直到暴露的乳尖被人含住大力吸吮，Wolf小声叫了出来。

“你的身体要诚实的多。”Lionel埋头在Wolf胸前声音模糊的说。舌尖贴着淡褐色的乳头画着圈，不时拨弄几下。

Wolf的胸膛剧烈起伏着，随着男人的动作一下下轻轻抽气。被束缚在一起的双手抵在Lionel一侧肩膀上，掌根向外推拒，手指却紧抓着他的衣服不放。

等Lionel轮番疼爱过Wolf两侧的乳头，满意的看着它们被口水浸润的在火光下泛着淫靡的光泽，便直起身再次握住了他的阴茎，还顺手扒掉了他的裤子。

“看看你。”Lionel眯起眼，指尖点在Wolf的阴茎顶端蹭了蹭。“我不在家你的身体一定寂寞死了。”

Wolf羞愧的想要蜷起身子，无奈双腿被压住，只好抬手遮住眼睛。“别再……说了……”他哀求道。与自己几近赤裸的不堪样子相比，Lionel简直算的上穿戴整齐，如此的反差使成倍放大的羞耻感一波波侵袭着他。早已习惯独自生活的Wolf从没想过有一天会被他人掌控住自身的欲望，而且还是被一个男人。Lionel根本就把他吃的死死的。见鬼！

“你总是这么容易害羞。”Lionel的手掌贴上Wolf的大腿来回抚摸，掌下紧绷的肌肉有些抽搐般的抖动着。“明明你所有的样子我都已经见过了，Wolf。你该放开点儿，总这么紧张没好处。”

忽然间Wolf感到压在身上的重量离开了，脚步声迈开几步又走回来，然后两只有力的手掰开了他的大腿。灰发的男人觉得自己的脸胀红的都要滴血了，又把双臂往脸上贴了贴，徒劳的遮挡着。殊不知赤红的血色早已蔓延至胸部，如此的举动只是让Lionel更想欺负他。

“放松点儿。”Lionel跪到Wolf腿间，从竖起的膝盖开始一路舔吻至腹股沟，在麦色的皮肤上留下一串深深浅浅的玫瑰色痕迹。

Wolf觉得越来越热，皮肤上泛起一层薄汗。大概离壁炉太近了，他模模糊糊的想着。Lionel嘴唇的触感让他没法集中精神，一团浆糊的脑子很快看就不怎么能管住身体了。那些吻越接近他欲望的中心，Wolf口中的哼吟就越大声。当Lionel用舌头梳理他的耻毛时，Wolf呜咽着挺起腰想要把自己送进对方口中。胀痛的阴茎戳在了Lionel脸上，男人下巴上冒出的胡茬擦过柔嫩粘膜带来的奇妙刺痛让他的顶端冒出了几滴前液。

“看来你的确很想我。”

带着笑意的低沉男声瞬间让Wolf清醒了不少，他低头向下看去，刚好对上Lionel的眼睛，后者正挨着他的勃起微笑着。

“还记得我说过什么吗？”男人亲吻他的小腹，“在你求我干你之前我是不会碰你的，亲爱的Wolf。”

Lionel抄起Wolf的腿推着他翻了个身四肢着地趴着，再把他的背按下去，只留下臀部高高翘起。这种仿佛等待交配的雌兽的姿势让Wolf感到羞耻不已，可身后的男人还嫌不够似的以膝盖顶着他的两腿更大的分开。

“你这样子棒极了。”

Lionel的手以极其色情的方式揉捏着Wolf的臀瓣，饱满结实的臀肌手感好得不得了。他从轻微凹陷的腰窝舔起，在尾椎处停留了相当长的时间，Wolf都要产生此刻并不存在的尾巴正被舔弄的错觉。舌尖沿着股缝来回滑动，肥皂洗掉了这个狼人原本的味道，Lionel有些不满的咂了咂嘴。每当那条舌头经过他的穴口，Wolf都会下意识的收紧自己。Lionel发现这点后便专注舔起那里，感受舌苔刷过紧缩的皱褶的触感。

当湿软的舌尖开始不安分的向里顶弄时，Wolf想起刚刚那男人好像说过要用舌头和手指把他操透之类的话。他并不想承认自己有那么一丝期待，可身体却忠实的放松下来，向Lionel打开自己。

“喜欢我的舌头？”棕发男人灵巧又熟练的把自己的唾液推进眼前的小洞里，食指借着那份润滑同舌尖一起挤了进去。试探性的转动几下后，指尖勾住边缘一圈的环状肌肉轻轻向外扒开，舌头则趁机顺着打开的缝隙向内深入。

Wolf因为内壁被直接舔弄的奇异触感呻吟出来，不自觉地向后摆动臀部渴求更多。身后传来的哼笑让他意识到自己做出了何等淫乱的举动，Wolf羞愤地低头咬住腕间的皮带，让垂下的长发遮挡住他通红的脸。

Lionel腾出手拿过他刚刚放在一旁的小盒子，打开后立即有一股甜腻的香味飘散在空气中。他听见趴着的男人抽了抽鼻子，便贴心的解释道，“这是我从皮条客那里买来的油膏，里面掺了催情的药粉，听说只要用上一丁点儿就能使最刚烈矜持的处女像个淫荡的婊子那样张开大腿。”

听到此Wolf呼吸一窒，脑海中闪过的一些幻想画面他可一点儿都不喜欢。Lionel察觉到他的不安，立即覆上他的背，推高被汗水浸得半透的上衣，轻轻啄吻突出的蝴蝶骨。

“别担心，我并不是为了那个才买的。这东西也有相当好的润滑作用，我知道自己尺寸有多大，而这会让你更容易接纳我。”Lionel拨开凌乱的发丝抚上Wolf的脸，引导他转向自己这边，“我只希望你能从性爱中得到更多快感，当然，同时能满足我的一些小情趣就更好了，我喜欢听你求我。”

男人亲了亲Wolf冒着汗珠的鼻梁，之后贴在他唇角摩挲，等待他自愿张开嘴。Wolf僵持了几秒后还是顺从了，启开双唇承接对方霸道又不失温柔的吻。直到两人都略有些呼吸不稳的分开，Lionel用含混着情欲的低哑嗓音说：“我要开始准备你了，Wolf。记住，越早开口，你就能越快得到自己想要的。”

Wolf在Lionel放开他后重新把头枕回自己交握的拳头上，等着男人打开自己。我根本不知道自己想要什么。他模糊地想着。很快，沾着油膏的手指便进入了他，冰凉又滑腻的触感让他缩了缩肩膀。

借助着润滑，Lionel长长的手指很顺利的整根没入，他转着手腕好将油膏均匀涂抹在肠壁上，然后抽出食指，与中指一起沾着更多膏体再次探入。很快肠道内的温度就将油膏融化成了液体，随着他一下下轻浅的抽送被带出体外，顺着会阴流向Wolf充血的阴茎。更加浓郁的香气扩散开，不知那传说中的强效催情剂是否真的起效如此之快，又或者也能气化在空气中，反正Wolf觉得大概是可以的，因为他的身体越来越热，头脑越来越昏沉，连视线都开始模糊起来。

“嗯……”鼻腔里哼出的低吟带着股说不出的甜腻劲儿，Wolf剩余不多的理智让他想要抑制声音外泄，可根本无法做到。

原本低沉的嗓音让Wolf带上鼻音的呻吟听起来就像某种哀叫的小动物，这无疑激起了Lionel内心深处的欺凌欲望。他更加恶劣的在进出时曲起指节加强刺激，同时一点点找寻着那处能让男人爽翻天的地方。

最初被破开身体的那点疼痛很快就在男人手指富有技巧的戳刺下消散了，快感也随之跟着涌起。Wolf觉得四肢发颤，完全使不上力的腰部向下塌去，更加凸显了撅起的臀部。有东西在体内蠕动的感觉是那么鲜明，每一个细小的动作都强烈刺激着他的神经，同时四处刮骚的指尖也带起了一阵阵麻痒。当Lionel按压过某一点时，Wolf发出了窒息般的声音。

“你最喜欢我用力顶你这里了。”男人持续对那处施予刺激，“每次都能被操射。”

“我……没……”Wolf呜咽着想要辩解，却被又一下大力摩擦搞的猛抽了口气。

“我喜欢诚实的孩子。”Lionel抽出手指帮Wolf翻了个身仰躺在地上，按着他的腿根往两侧分开，袒露出挺直的阴茎。那里正因为一直得不到触碰可怜兮兮的颤动着流泪。Lionel凑近朝着湿润的顶端吹了口气，凉飕飕的气流让躺着的人难耐挺了挺腰。Wolf伸过依旧捆在一起的手想要抚摸自己，但被毫不留情的拍开了。

“感觉要药效了吗？”Lionel用拇指按揉着湿漉漉的穴口，“花大价钱买那罐东西还是挺值的，你说是吧，Wolf？”

Wolf的肠道不住收缩着想要吞进入口处的手指，但Lionel就是不让他得到满足，反而变本加厉的挑逗。男人卡着Wolf的膝弯折起他的身体，隔着粗布裤子以鼓胀的下体磨蹭他敏感的穴口。Wolf呻吟着蜷起了脚趾，伸长手臂抵在对方的腹部无力地推拒着。

“求我。”Lionel俯视着Wolf窘迫的样子的平静的说，即使此刻他的下体也正硬的发疼。

Wolf胡乱的摇着头，灰色的发丝黏在他满是汗水的脸上，“我做不到……Lionel……”

Lionel听了歪嘴笑笑，手指挑起更多的油膏送进他体内。这次是三根手指一起，用毫不怜惜的方式快速抽插了十几下，又猛的退出来。

“别再……Lionel……别……”Wolf发出了抽泣般的声音。内壁被快速摩擦带来的快感才刚刚泛起就又急速退去，空虚的肠道蠕动着渴求再次有东西插进来缓解那股怪异的麻痒。

“那就求我，这很容易。”Lionel的拇指再次揉弄已经开始发红的穴口，“只要说出你想要什么，我会满足你的。”

“我……”Wolf哽咽着看向上方的Lionel，后者鼓励似的把指尖向他体内探进了一点点。“我想……我想要……”

“你想要什么，说清楚，Wolf。”

“我……想要解放……”Wolf吞咽了下，艰难的继续，“想要……你……干我……”

Lionel的脸上露出满意的表情，俯身给了快要羞愧致死的Wolf一个温柔的吻。“你做的很好，Wolf。”Lionel给他理了理头发，然后解开了腕上的束缚，帮他脱下了黏在身上的衣服。牛皮腰带勒红了手腕一圈的皮肤，但并没有破损，Lionel牵起Wolf的右手送到嘴边，腕子内侧的勒痕上舔了舔。

“来拿你想要的吧。” Lionel带着Wolf的手来到自己胯下，并使力压了压。他发出一声放荡又做作的叫声，Wolf本想抽回手，但被按在原地动不了。“来吧，把它拿出来。”

Wolf无奈的咬着嘴唇，抬起上身够向男人的裤扣，有些发抖的手指试了几次才把那几颗小东西全部都扣眼里弄出来。外裤敞开后隔着内裤就能感受到散发出来的灼热温度，即使如此的亲密性事已经进行过很多次，Wolf还是羞于直视男人的阳物，他闭上眼快速扯下内裤就重新躺了回去。

“你可不知道刚才我有多难受，裤子紧的要命。”胯下的巨物总算能出来透风让Lionel长舒了口气。他起身脱掉衣服后，横跨在了Wolf胸腹上方。

“不睁眼看看它吗？”Lionel边撸动自己边说。

Wolf的睫毛颤了颤，还是任命的睁开了眼，他知道那男人不会就此放过他的。可是出现在眼前的东西，天啊，那个大东西，在如此近的距离观看还真是大的可怕。Wolf咕噜咽了口口水，实在难以想象自己是怎么能承受如此的巨物的。

Lionel听到他吞咽的声音笑了笑，“想尝尝看？”然后不等Wolf拒绝就向前挪动了一点，把龟头抵在了他下唇上。

Wolf瞪大眼睛看看Lionel，又看看面前的阴茎，不知该不该张嘴。而那男人也没打算死命逼他，只是握着自己缓慢的在他下唇上磨蹭起来。流出的前液抹在了Wolf唇瓣上，潮湿的触感让他下意识就伸舌头舔了一下，尝到前液味道的同时，舌尖也堪堪扫过了男人的龟头。Wolf僵住了，马上抬眼去看Lionel的反应，似乎有些怕他就直接捅进自己嘴里。但男人只是着迷的看着他，正为那一下细微的触碰粗重喘息着。

“Wolf……”Lionel叫了一声他的名字，攥住自己大力套弄了几下就从他身上移开了。

被男人的举动弄的有些茫然的狼人看着他重新跪倒自己腿间，朝着掌心啐了一口，再把唾液涂到自己阴茎上。下唇还残留着湿热的摩擦感，Wolf又舔了舔，他有那么点儿感谢Lionel没硬来，因为他真的没做过那个。

Lionel挑眉瞥了他一眼说：“你欠我一次口交，宝贝儿。”

好吧，收回前面那句。Wolf翻了个白眼。

Lionel调整了下姿势，将自己顶在Wolf被口水与油脂搞得乱七八糟的下体，圆润的龟头沾着溢出的润滑油沿着股缝滑动了几下。每当经过那个小洞的入口，带着褶皱的肌肉环都会翕张着想要吞入他，而躺着的人也会在那一瞬间屏住呼吸。这真有趣。

那个可恶的男人总是喜爱如此的戏弄他，Wolf想。他紧蹙着眉头，急促地换着气，一旦精神再次集中在某点上，方才体内那股被短暂忽略奇异麻痒就又重新袭来。他的身体是如此渴望被进入，这使被欲望熏染的大脑再也无暇顾及别的什么。

“Lionel……进来……”Wolf低声哀求道。

被呼唤名字的男人也没再故意刁难他，“那么，如你所愿。”说完，便挺身进入。

即使做过再多次Wolf也没法习惯被Lionel贯穿的瞬间，那男人总是喜欢用手指把他操透之后再一下直插到底。粗长的阴茎带着滚烫的热度碾压进他的直肠，入口处的括约肌几乎被撑开到极限，总让Wolf有种动作稍大就会开裂的错觉。而Lionel的动作又确实很大，当性爱真正开始，他对待他的方式与前戏时是完全不同的。

“你永远紧的像第一次。”Lionel将自己完全没入Wolf体内后满足的叹息道。紧致火热的内壁仿佛带着吸力般包裹住他的阴茎，在那些油膏的作用下推进的过程没有受到一丝阻碍。然后Lionel扛起Wolf的一条腿，完全不给他适应时间便开始大力抽插起来。

一下下快速又猛烈的撞击几乎让Wolf喘不上气，每一次的进出都是整根抽出再重重顶入，男人的囊袋随着动作拍打着他的臀部，恨不得一起钻进去。他身后含着的那根大东西着实有着难以令人忽视的尺寸，涨满肠道，略带粗暴的研磨着每一寸。在Wolf体内骚动的那股麻痒的感觉即刻就得到了舒缓，他不自觉的夹紧屁股，想要更好的感觉那根硬热的阴茎。

忽然收紧的内壁夹的Lionel发出一声闷哼，要知道之前忍了那么久，即便有再好的持久力也是会把持不住的。于是他稍稍放慢了速度，改为浅浅的抽插，等待攀升的射精感退去。拇指来到两人紧密相连的部位，戳弄被撑到几近平滑的皱褶。

“看你把我咬的多紧，每次我抽出来的时候都淫荡的吸着不放。”Lionel低头看着自己进出的动作，勾起一边嘴角。“你下面这张小嘴已经被我操的发红了，那颜色可真漂亮。你也想看看吗，Wolf？”

被男人如此露骨的话语搞的不止如何作答的Wolf咬住了下唇，可他的沉默让Lionel直接当做了默认。

“我的小Wolf想看自己是怎么被男人插的。”Lionel故作惊喜的语气，不等对方反应就变换了姿势，把Wolf的两腿压向肩膀，抬高下体，整个人对折起来。重新将性器抵上微张的入口，语气轻松却不容拒绝地说：“睁开眼看啊，Wolf，看看我是如何占有你的。”

Wolf极其不情愿的看过去，被各种混在一起的液体浸湿的硕大龟头泛着光亮，正顶着自己因为过度摩擦呈现出一种娇艳的粉红色的穴口，那里像张期待含入美味的嘴那样不断开合着。

“别这样……这太……” 太过巨大的羞耻感使Wolf的身体微微发颤，他微弱的摇摇头，希望男人就此放过他。

而Lionel给出的回答则是毫不犹豫的进入了他。

“啊——”弯折的姿势让这次被插入的感觉明显与刚才不同，阴茎以别样的角度划过肠壁，直接顶上了前列腺，突如其来的快感巨浪般席卷了Wolf的神经，他难以自控的大叫出来。

“好好看着，亲爱的，可不许闭上眼。”Lionel晃动着腰杆，每次都精准的戳刺向能让身下那个素来隐忍的男人失控的地方。“看看你的身体究竟有多淫荡，看看你多爱我的老二。”

“别再……求……啊……”前列腺不断被顶弄让Wolf甚至无法完整的说出一句话，他腿间的欲望倒垂着贴在自己腹部，随着每一下摇晃滴着汁液。

“看啊，你的小洞含着我的样子美妙极了，每一次，每一次你这里都能把我榨个精光。”知道自己的情人对下流话相当有反应，Lionel更加变本加厉。“遇到我之前你都怎么满足自己的，嗯？我敢说你这淫荡的屁股就是为我准备的。”

在一句接一句的淫秽话语的刺激下，Wolf的后穴不断收缩，箍紧后穴里那根阳物的同时也为自己带来更加强烈的快感。有液体顺着眼角流下，分不清是热情的汗水还是激情的眼泪。他再也控制不住自己的声音，开始放荡的吟叫，甚至在被又一次拍开试图自赎的手时，主动开口乞求Lionel的触摸。

Lionel放开Wolf，在没有退出自己的状态下帮他换成侧卧的姿态，自己则贴着他的背也侧躺在地上，勾起他的一条腿重新抽送起来。一手环上他的胸膛揉捏，一手握住他的下体套弄。Lionel张口啃咬着Wolf肩颈，被汗水打湿的灰白发丝黏在他身上，被男人用舌尖一点点推开，直到嘴唇能直接贴上皮肤。之后他啃上Wolf覆满胡茬的下巴，蔓延到嘴角后就转为激烈的亲吻，大力吮吸着对方的唇舌，汲取口中的津液。

Wolf在如此全方位的进攻下很快就丢盔弃甲的高潮了，拔高的呻吟被堵在男人口中，抖动着身体射在他掌心里。那只手裹着精液继续套弄，不挤出最后一滴不肯罢休。

射精后的Wolf的身体敏感的可怕，但Lionel没有半点儿停下的意思，继续摆动腰跨卖力干着。舔掉可怜的狼人眼角滑落的泪水，听着他喉咙里难耐的细小哼声，此刻的Lionel心情不能再好了。

Wolf有些失神地睁着眼睛，他感到Lionel把他射出来的那些黏糊糊的东西抹在了自己肚子上，精液的味道让他皱了皱眉鼻子。Lionel把这个小动作看在眼里，觉得这简直可爱的得了，于是更紧的搂住怀里的人，将临近喷发的性器又往他湿热的甬道里捅了捅。此时的狼人还处在高潮后的松弛状态，全身都使不上力，这无疑使Lionel进入到了从未有过的深度。

“呜……太深了……”Wolf小声着呻吟道，攥紧了环在他腰上的那只胳膊。他的身体持续颤栗着，这场漫长又激烈的性爱让他有些体力不支了，一直被抬高的那条腿有些轻微抽筋。而他们又太过靠近壁炉，旺烧的柴火加上发热的身体使他流了不少汗，发干的口舌极度需要液体滋润。

Lionel适时的吻了上来，温湿的舌尖扫过Wolf的嘴唇，惊喜的发现对方居然主动张口吮住了他的舌头。潮湿的口腔吸引着干渴的狼人前去吸食水分，甚至抬手抓住男人的头发按向自己。

Lionel稍稍睁开眼看着Wolf因距离太近而模糊的脸，发出声陶醉又满足鼻音，加快了抽插的速度。Wolf抽搐的大腿也牵动了臀部的肌肉，连带肠道内部都一颤一颤的挤压着不停进出的阴茎。愈发强烈的快感翻涌起来，体内那根火热的东西几乎要灼伤他的内壁。

低低的呻吟声从两人紧贴的唇瓣间溢出，Lionel为了能更好的享受它们美妙的音色微微后仰终止了亲吻。离开了可供吮吸的舌头后Wolf略带哭腔的哼了一声，紧接着就因为一连串又快又深的顶弄连续小声哼叫起来。

很快Lionel便射精在Wolf身体里，他慢下速度继续又抽送了一会儿，等着高潮的余韵过去。有精液随着他的动作不断被带出来，沾湿两人相连的部位。Lionel缓慢地抚摸着Wolf汗津津的身体，现在他的插着的小洞里湿软又滑腻，这个狼人已经从里到外都被他干透了。

“舒服吗，Wolf？”他亲了亲Wolf柔软的耳后。

上下被同时施以刺激使Wolf缩了缩身体，他疲倦的眨了眨眼，困意再次找上了他。没有得到回应的男人用下体轻柔的向前顶了顶，Wolf挤出个模糊的发音，说不清是在回答问题还是被顶出的呻吟。

“困了就睡吧。”彻底失去意识前，Wolf听到Lionel的声音这么说道，他的睫毛最后颤动了几下，沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
